The present invention relates to task lighting generally, and more particularly to task lighting used in environments where shelf space is desirable, such as in office furniture systems, laboratories, library reading areas, and the like.
It is well known to mount task lights beneath shelving, binder bins, and other structures already existing in a work or other visual task environment. Such task lights are intended to provide task lighting to a task area beneath the structure to which it is mounted, and to serve no other function. Indeed, such task lights are largely hidden from view, and therefore do not contribute to the architecture of the working area. The need for shelving is normally provided by separate furniture elements or mill work to which a task light may be attached.
There is a need to provide task environments with shelving space and task lighting without the need to mount task lights to structural elements extending over the task area. The present invention fulfills this need by providing a task light shelf system wherein the task lighting and shelving needs of a task area can be satisfied by the task light structure alone.